A Mission Oliver Never Planned
by MsDaantjuh100
Summary: When there isn't enough time left before a mission, Oliver has to go shopping for Felicity.


**A/N: So this is the story that does fill the prompt, instead of the gone off the rails story written the other day (A Tale of Stores and Shopping). I might write a sequel to this which includes the mission, but I'm not sure yet. Kinda depends on the response for this story. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story, and don't forget to leave a review! This isn't beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please point them out to me. Also, if you've got any tips for me to improve my writing, please share! Now, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly enough.**

**PS: the dresses that were shown to Oliver are on my profile page!**

Prompt: Oliver has to buy Felicity something for a mission because she doesn't have time but he has no idea what she likes. He ends up buying the wrong thing or has an uncomfortable time shopping in a women's store. (by ladybuglloyd)

**A Mission Oliver Never Planned**

When Oliver planned the mission, he hadn't planned to have Felicity on the field at first. But when it came apparent that she would have to be in the field, because they couldn't do this mission without her, he easily yielded. Both Diggle and Felicity were surprised it was this easy to get him to let her in the field, but hey, they weren't going to complain about an easy victory. When she got to know what the mission actually included, and why they would need her, she was a bit apprehensive at first.

The plan was to infiltrate a quite seedy bar/club sort of thingy, and Oliver knew he couldn't be seen there. Diggle wouldn't have much of a chance getting in ("no offense", Oliver said, "but getting a girl in would be so much easier.") Which is how the choice fell on Felicity. In the bar they were infiltrating, drugs were being traded, and it was Felicity's task to be bait, sort of. She would have to pretend to be interested in buying the drugs, and then Oliver and Diggle could take out the dealer after getting a description from Felicity.

But none of the member of team Arrow had thought about the appropriate attire needed for this mission. And when they thought of it, there was only a day left before the mission was supposed to go off.

"Well, Oliver, we should have thought about this earlier then, shouldn't we? Now there is no time for me to go buy something that wouldn't stand out in the club, and the whole mission will have to be moved, all because we didn't think of the clothes I should be wearing!" Felicity said, almost using her Loud Voice. She was clearly angry that they missed this minor detail. But Oliver had already thought of a solution. "I can go buy you something you can wear, no worries. I got time enough." "You do know what kind of clothes I'm gonna need, right Oliver?" Felicity asked incredulously. "All the girls in this club/bar whatever it is, are going to be dressed for getting attention, which means sexy and showing lots of skin, which I'm not completely comfortable with anyway, and if you have to buy me these clothes I'm gonna be even more uncomfortable, let alone you. No, we'll just have to move the mission up, so I'm gonna have time to buy clothes and there won't be any trouble, you can't just buy me slutty clothes, if I'm gonna be dressed like that, I prefer to pick out my clothes by myself, thank you very much."

Oliver just looked at her, and she sighed. "Okay, so there isn't actually an option to move the mission? I'm just gonna have to let you buy me these clothes? Well, fine, but just remember you insisted when you are uncomfortable and feeling out of place in the woman's shop. I WARNED YOU!"

OQOQOQOQOQOQ

Now that Oliver thought back to that conversation, he wished he had listened to Felicity. He was standing in the middle of a store, and he had no idea what to buy. He didn't even have the slightest inclination of what Felicity would still find acceptable, and what would be absolutely crossing the line. He did feel very relieved that he wouldn't have to buy her underwear or lingerie, because God, that would have been at least twice as embarrassing as what he had to do now. He had no fucking clue what to buy now, let alone if he would have had to buy that! Well, he might have imagined her in lingerie a few times, but that was different! He didn't know what she liked to wear; he just knew what he liked her to wear.

But that was not the problem he had right now. He had to buy Felicity something sexy, but not too sexy, something she would still feel comfortable in. While she regularly wore dresses and skirts as his EA, that was not something that would work for this mission. Those dresses, "_though sexy_", he thought, "_How could she think she would not be able to pull off a sexy dress? She did it all the time in his opinion_", were still office appropriate. The dress she had to wear tonight couldn't really be office appropriate. He knew she didn't like it, but he didn't like it either. "_I'm really confusing myself today" _he thought. He had never thought of Felicity like that, okay, maybe he had sometimes, but he had never allowed it to lead anywhere. He couldn't burden her like that. She would be in immediate danger were she to be associated with the Arrow, especially if it was romantic.

"_Focus on the mission Oliver" _he thought to himself. This mission was to buy Felicity something scandalous. Since he had by now scouted the racks for over half an hour and still hadn't found anything he deemed fit, he decided to ask a saleswoman for help. He wasn't used to asking for help, but in this case, he had no other choice. He wasn't going to find anything for Felicity otherwise.

Luckily, he just had to buy her a dress, and no accessories, because if he had to buy her shoes and jewellery as well, he probably wouldn't have gotten it done in one day. He had to admit, shopping for women was harder than it looked.

"Excuse me, miss" he asked the saleswoman, "I need to find a dress for a friend, but I can't find anything I think is fit for the situation in which it is needed. Would you be able to help me?" "Mister Queen!" The saleswoman said, surprised to see him in the shop. That would be his luck, being recognized while buying a sexy dress for a woman. The press was going to have a field day if they found out. Now he was even more uncomfortable. "Of course I'll help you, what are you looking for exactly?" Okay, so now he had to correctly explain to the woman that he needed a sexy dress, but that would make it look like he was buying something for a girlfriend probably, and that he was only doing a favour for himself! Which was totally not the case! Well, he simply had to deal with it, it wasn't like he wasn't used to awkward situations.

"I'm looking for a dress for a friend of mine" he started to explain. "It has to be quite sexy, but not too revealing, cause she isn't really fond of that. But it shouldn't be too tame, it has to attract attention." "I think I have the perfect dress for your friend!" the saleswoman said enthusiastically. "Let me find it for you." And she was gone.

When she came back, she was carrying 3 dresses, and she started showing them to Oliver. "This first one is very popular in the club scene, and is very sexy, but it is also modest because of the top line that is quite high, and not too revealing." She said. Oliver immediately saw that it was way too short for Felicity to feel comfortable in, so that one was off the table.

"This one is also modest, and very sweet, if a dress can be called that.." the woman started, but Oliver interrupted. "This one is way too modest, though it is very beautiful, but it is not suited for the occasion."

"Well, then I have this third dress, which is a different sort of dress. The sleeves are made of see through lace, and the pattern of the lace continues on the bodice. The skirt is short, but not too short, and the belt around the middle brings an extra edge to it." "It's perfect.." Oliver breathed, glad he had finally found a dress which was suited for the occasion, and a dress which he was almost certain Felicity would approve of.

"Thank you so much for your help" he told the saleswoman. He was so relieved to be done shopping, he almost ran out of the store after paying for the dress.

OQOQOQOQOQOQ

When he got back to Verdant, Felicity and Digg were waiting for him so they could talk the mission through one more time. Felicity almost ran to him to find out what sort of dress he had bought. When he showed her, she said: "Oliver, that dress is perfect! I love it. It is sexy, yet elegant. I probably couldn't have done better myself. Thank you." She looked up at him with bright eyes. "How can I thank you?" She asked.

"_Seeing you in this dress will be thanks enough" _he thought to himself. But to Felicity he said:"Let me take you to dinner once, sometime next week maybe? When we have finished this mission, and have some free time." "I'd love to" Felicity told him, in an unintentional whisper. She was surprised at Oliver's behaviour; he had never seemed interested in her, even told her in not so many words once, after having slept with Isabel. But she wouldn't complain, she'd love to go to dinner with Oliver, he was one of her best friends, and even though she knew it was never going to go anywhere, she still loved spending time with him.

Both of them had forgotten Digg was still in the room while they were having their whispered conversation. He didn't mind though, he was still expecting something to happen soon, and it seemed like this dress buying Oliver had done had started the ball rolling.


End file.
